A Very Sacred Decision
by Silver Azure
Summary: Johnny and June are planning to have kids but... read to find out. Rated M for sexual references and crude humor, hope you R&R.
1. The Saddest News Ever

_"James 1:17 - Every good and perfect gift is from above."_

It was the proudest day of Johnny and June's lives, they decided to have children. Now they had always put it off for sometime as Johnny wanted to focus on his career but he decided to

take a little hiatus from country singing and settle down with June, they bought a crib and baby furniture, they bought baby clothes and everything. "Well baby, let's do this!" exclaimed

Johnny as he carried June up to their bedroom to take a crack at baby making. A few days later June took a pregnancy test, it came up negative, "Dang John! Looks like we'll have to try

again" said June in aggravation, "You got it sweetie" said Johnny as he kissed her on the cheek, and then the two got intimate on the couch after Johnny kissed her and the two were at it

again, and again the next day June took a pregnancy test and again negative. So they decided to see a doctor about the ordeal, so they scheduled an appointment to go see the doctor,

then the day came for them to see him, Johnny and June waited in his office for his diagnosis after performing an ultrasound on June and then after a few minutes he entered the room,

"June... I'm afraid you're infertile" said the saddened doctor but Johnny and June felt worse, they cried in each others arms. They really wanted children but it wasn't in the cards until...

"May I suggest a surrogate mother?" suggested the doctor, "What the hell is a surrogate mother?" questioned Johnny with June looking up at the doctor still very teary eyed, "Well John...

it's a woman who carries your seed inside of her womb for the 9 month gestation period and then you and June adopt the child of your own" replied the doctor, Johnny thought long and

hard and when I say long and hard I mean all about 10 seconds, "Yes we'll do it" said Johnny and June shook her head in agreement. "Well John, you need to find a woman to impregnate

first" stated the doctor, "Well I'm sure I'll find somebody" said Johnny ans him and June left the doctor's office, they got into the car and decided on what to do, "Well babe, who would you

pick to carry my seed in?" asked Johnny, "Well... how about Cosmo? Tails would be cool with it as they are our friends" asked June, and Johnny swallowed hard, he felt like he had

swallowed a football. It all came back to him, that one unfaithful day, the day where he got the idea to write the song "All Springtime Long." "Cosmo? Come on we're talking about another

man's wife here!" exclaimed Johnny, "I'm sure she'll understand, I'm gonna call her right now" said June as she whipped out her cellphone and called Cosmo, Johnny drained out the

conversation by just ignoring June as she talk away with Cosmo. At least 10 minutes later, June had hung up, "Guess what John?! Tails and Cosmo agreed to it!" squealed June,

"_DAMMIT!_" Johnny thought to himself as he really didn't want to but he did want a child so he decided to do it for June. So he swallowed his pride as he drove home, and when he reached

a stoplight he received a text message from Tails, and it read;

_"Be gentle with her Johnny boy!"_

and then he got one from Cosmo;

_"Wow... we're gonna do it again? Kinda like our teen years all over again? lol!"_

Johnny didn't answer back as he began to sweat and his stomach started to churn, "June are you sure you want me to do this?" Johnny asked nervously, "Johnny... you better not back

down on me! I swear if you don't go through with this, you're gonna be single again!" threatened June, "Yes Dear!" Johnny nervously replied.

* * *

**[Now to Tails and Cosmo]**

"I can't believe Johnny and June want me as a surrogate mother" said Cosmo as she carried little J.T downstairs, "I know right? It feels so weird that my best friend and closest confidante

is gonna...well...you know" said Tails, "I know but, they're our friends and they do so much for us, it's about time we repaid them" replied Cosmo, "I guess you're right" said Tails Cosmo

was a bit nervous herself as, yes she did have a crush on Johnny but she outgrew it, she only liked him when they were teenagers but she felt it best in her heart that she was gonna go

on with the surrogacy. Then the phone rang, it was Johnny calling, Cosmo handed J.T to Tails and then she answered the phone;

"Hey John what's up?"

_"Hey Cosmo, OK since we're gonna be doing this, I need a where, a when and something that turns you on?"_

"Um... OK me and June talked and we're gonna do it at your place, tomorrow 1:30pm, and wear that black vest, and black cowboy hat you wore when... you know, OH and bring your

guitar"

_"Sure Cosmo no problem"_

"It'll be just like old times... oh and John don't tell Tails this but often while we do _it_ I fantasize about you... also sometimes I get..._moist_ when I hear you sing"

_"Wow...that's all I'm gonna say is wow and your secrets are safe with me"_

And that was the end of the conversation and this chapter.


	2. There's Still Hope, John

_"For my own family, I would always choose the makeshift, surrogate family formed by various characters unrelated by blood" -Anne Tyler _

The next day dawned on Johnny and June, John was a nervous wreck. "June...maybe we should skip parenthood ya know? I hear it's overrated" Johnny pled with his wife, she gave him

an evil look, "If you don't do this, your ass is out the door!" exclaimed June and all John could do was shut up. He took a look at the clock on the wall in the bedroom and it showed

12:45pm, "Well I better give Cosmo a buzz" Johnny said to himself as he picked up his cellphone and dialed Cosmo's cellphone, it rang for about 5 seconds, when Cosmo picked up;

_"Hey Johnny... you ready?"_

"Yeah... as I'll ever be"

_"Why do you sound so nervous?"_

"I don't know, it's just..."

_"John, we did it before, we can do it again"_

"Yeah I guess you're right"

_"You got your guitar?"_

"Yep, all my essentials"

_"Alright good, see you in 40 minutes"_

and the conversation ended

* * *

**[Tails and Cosmo]**

Cosmo hung up the phone and she realized in the back of her head, all her teenage fantasies were coming true. "Cosmo, you sure you're gonna go through with this?" asked Tails, "I

already told you yes, I say we owe it to them" replied Cosmo and Tails shook his head in agreement, "Well Tails, I'm gonna be on my way to the hotel, it is a ways away" said Cosmo as

she kissed Tails and parted ways.

* * *

**[Back to Johnny and June]**

Johnny was getting dressed into what Cosmo had asked and he grabbed his guitar, he sat on the bed, shaking the cobwebs out of his head, "Alright John, Cosmo's right! We did it once

we can do it again!" Johnny said to himself, all of a sudden he got a call from Tails;

_"Hey John, listen you know I'm cool with this right?"_

"Yeah, I do. Tails if makes you feel any better, you have my permission to sleep with June for the day"

_"Thanks John, but I'll pass, I gotta look after J.T"_

"Alright dude, but my offer is still on the table, if you feel uncomfortable, give June a call, don't worry about anything"

_"It's alright John, thanks anyway"_

and then they hung up, Johnny looked at the clock and it read 1:00pm, so he kissed June goodbye and told her how if Tails felt uncomfortable that he gave him permission to sleep with

her, she was cool with it...after a giving him a HUGE slap to the face without consulting her first. John got into his car with his guitar and essentials and drove off

* * *

**[At the Hotel]**

Johnny arrived and he saw Cosmo sitting on a chair in the lobby, "Hey John!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Well... let's do this" said Johnny as he went up to the clerk, rented

a room and him and Cosmo boarded the elevator and took it up to their room, they had rented "The Couples Suite" as it was romantic themed. When they got there, Johnny swiped the

keycard he was given and the two entered the room, and it was beautiful, the walls were painted red, the bed was in the shape of a heart, with pink sheets and heart shaped pillows, the

carpet was pink with little hearts on it, "Wow, how romantic" said Johnny as he pulled out his guitar, Cosmo giggled, "Oh how did you know?" she asked, "You always loved when I played

guitar" chuckled Johnny. Before sex John hopped in the shower and cleaned himself off, 10 minutes later when he stepped out he was only wearing a pair of jeans and he saw Cosmo on

the bed, wearing sexy lingerie, and Johnny took one look at her and he "pitched a tent" [PM me if you want the definition] "Wow... Cosmo you look-" but before he could finish, Cosmo put

her finger on his lips and deep kissed him, she pulled of his pants and then

**[INSERT COSMO AND JOHNNY SEX SCENE HERE... inside joke Royazali!]**

"Wow... best 30 minutes of my life, I swear that 30 minutes with you was better than an hour with Tails" said Cosmo as her arousal was pleasured, as she lay trying to catch her breath,

John lay next to her grinning ear to ear, "Cosmo, you are so better than June... don't tell her I said that though" chuckled Johnny.

* * *

_Chapter 3 coming tomorrow!!!_


End file.
